


Gavin's Birthday Present

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Gavin, Boyfriends, Cussing, Cute, Dating, Frustration, Gavin x rk900, Kinktober, Lemon, Love, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, RK900's name is Richard, Romance, Smut, Top Richard, Yaoi, everyone on everyone's nerves, gavin's birthday, guy x guy, mention of connor x hank, posting from wattpad, richard wanted the day to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Richard wants today to be perfect for his boyfriend. But God loves to piss off people. The day long, stressful, and frustrated, Richard wants at least the night to be perfect and romantic for Gavin





	Gavin's Birthday Present

(Gonna cut to the chase and let it be the end of the day with Richard and Gavin leaving)

Gavin: *he was tired, have a headache, and can't wait to get home* Richard, come on!! *he shouted at the android who's over at Connor and Hank's station*

Richard: *he sighs heavily* coming, Gavin...

Connor: *he smiled sadly and hugs Richard* you still have tonight, brother. Maybe get Gavin to relax and then celebrate a little?

Hank: Connor's right. He's being a hot head. Give him his sweets and he'll be okay *he pulls Connor close, wrapping his arms around his waist*

Connor: *he blushed, snuggling into Hank* you two take care, okay?

Richard: *he felt more at ease and smiles for his brother's happiness and how well Hank is* you too, Connor, Hank

Gavin: RICHARD, NOW!! *he screamed, getting more pissed off*

Richard: *he gives Gavin a dirty look* I guess I must go

Connor: see you two Monday *he hugs Richard once more before he and Hank walks the other way to avoid Gavin's temper tantrum*

Richard: yeah... You too *he sighs and walks over to Gavin*

Gavin: ready? *he said with a snippy tone*

Richard: you don't have to be an ass just because today has been a bit shitty. Especially when I'm saying goodbye to Connor and Hank *he storms past Gavin and out to the car. Not wanting to hear anymore of his shit on the drive home*

Gavin: *he sighs heavily* fuck *he said to himself. He walks out, knowing he needs to apologize. He gets to his car before stepping in and closes the door* Rich, I'm so sorry *he looks like a kicked puppy* I had no right to snap at you and I'm really sorry. It's just been a shitty day and I shouldn't be taking it out on you- *his eyes wide open as Richard kissed him, his face heating up*

Richard: you talk to much *he said as he pulled away* and I forgive you. Can we just go home? I want to at least make the night memorable for you...

Gavin: I... Sure, yeah *he clears his throat and starts his car before pulling out of the driveway and heads home*

-15 minutes later-

Gavin: *he pulls up into the driveway then stops the car. Both him and Richard still for a bit* so...

Richard: *he smirks and kisses Gavin, palming him through his pants* bed now~ *he purred in his ear*

Gavin: *he shudders and nods, getting out and quickly walking inside*

Richard: *he lowly chuckled as he steps out of the car and follows his love sick puppy inside. Closing the door and locking it. He heads upstairs*

Gavin: *he hears Richard making his way upstairs as he feels his body on fire as Richard gets closer and closer* gonna stalk me or what?

Richard: *he smirks, stepping into the room and removes his tie and jacket before joining Gavin on the bed and kissing him* why stalk when I can touch you and make you fall apart?

Gavin: *he hums, wrapping his arms around his neck* good point

Richard: *he licks and sucks on Gavin's neck while removing both their clothes*

Gavin: *he grinds up against Richard, earning a growl as he gasps from Richard biting him* fuck~

Richard: *he unbuckles Gavin's jeans before taking them off along with his boxers. His eyes went dark with lust as he trails his eyes back into Gavin's* you're beautiful~

Gavin: *he can feel his face heat up as he opens his legs* please~

Richard: *he hovers over Gavin, bringing one leg over his shoulder* beg, my love~

Gavin: *he whimpered* Richard please, fuck me~ *he tugged at his hair*

Richard: *he brushes their lips together* I love you *he whispered*

Gavin: I love you too *he kissed Richard*

Richard: *he grips Gavin's hips as he thrusts into him, both moaning out*

Gavin: *he tugs at Richard's hair harder, arching his back* fuck~!

Richard: ahhh~ *kissing and licking his throat, holding a hand as he starts to move faster and harder*

Gavin: Richard~! *wrapping his other leg around Richard, pulling him closer and making him go deeper* God~

Richard: *he strokes Gavin's dick, rubbing the tip* you're mine, Gavin~

Gavin: AHHh~ Yes~! *tears of pleasure sliding down his face*

Richard: *he licks them away, pounding into Gavin as the head of the bed bashes against the wall* scream out who owns you~

Gavin: RICHARD~!! *he cried out as he cums, his back arched*

Richard: *he thrusts a few more times, moaning out Gavin's name as he cum in him*

Gavin: *he heavily pants, playing with Richard's hair* I love you so much~

Richard: *he kisses Gavin's check, neck, throat, before his lips* I love you too, Gavin *he pulled out of him, laying next to him as Gavin curls up against Richard. He wraps an arm around Gavin's waist, kissing his shoulder* get some rest

Gavin: plan on it *he mumbled*

Richard: *he lightly smiled* happy birthday, Gavin


End file.
